Break Down Lov3
by deidara46
Summary: "aku mencintaimu, kau mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku. Tiga cinta yang rumit. Kita telah dirantai oleh dalamnya perasaan. Tidak akan ada yang bahagia jika dibiarkan seperti ini." kisah sakusasunaru dalam memperjuangkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, keegoisan memaksa mereka untuk memutus rantai perasaan yang membelenggu mereka bertiga. THEY'LL TRY TO BREAK DOWN LOV3 !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto

Theme : Hurt/Comfort

Selamat Membaca...xD

**Break Down Love**

Kupikir tidak akan ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding dengan mendengar orang yang kau sukai menyatakan cintanya padamu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Itulah yang selama ini kurasakan. Berharap orang yang kusukai akan membalas perasaanku. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Mendengarkan perasaan orang yang kusukai yang ternyata juga menyukaiku. Dan ternyata Tuhan begitu baik padaku. Dia memberikanku kebahagian lain yang lebih dari itu. Tuhan membuat orang yang kusukai itu melamarku. Memintaku untuk hidup dengannya. Itu benar benar mimpiku di setiap malam. Dan itu menjadi peristiwa nyata dalam hidupku. Lihat dua buah angka yang terlingkari tinta merah di kalender kamarku. Hari pernikahanku, tinggal empat hari lagi. Sulit bagiku untuk percaya bahwa waktu penantianku telah berlalu. Baru satu bulan yang lalu keluarga sasuke datang kerumahku untuk meminta izin dari orangtuaku. Dan tiba tiba hari yang kutunggu tinggal menghitung hari saja. Tapi mengapa aku tidak melihat kebahagiaan di matanya. Kenapa seperti hanya aku saja yang menikmati semua kebahagiaan ini.

Sejak aku menjadi kekasihnya, aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta darinya, walaupun lidahnya tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan cinta padaku. Mataku memang tidak dapat membaca hatinya, tapi hatiku dapat merasakannya. Lalu mengapa aku bisa merasa bahagia dengan keraguan ini. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit di hatiku. Mungkin karena aku wanita. Hati wanita itu mudah luluh, itu yang pernah kudengar. Sasuke kekasihku, dia selalu memanjakan telingaku dengan kata kata manisnya. Bahkan disaat mood ku sedang tidak baik, dia selalu sukses meluluhkan hatiku. Semua hal yang dilakukannya selalu membuatku semakin mencintainya. Tapi sebesar apapun aku mencintainya hatiku terus saja meragukannya. Mata sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, hanya lidah nya saja yang terus meracuniku dengan kata cintanya. Mata yang sekelam malam itu selalu saja kosong. Tidak ada apapun disana ketika aku menatapnya. Seharusnya aku sakit hati, seharusnya aku mendukung keraguanku untuk mencari jawaban. Tapi rasa cintaku padanya mengalahkan itu semua. Cinta itu buta cinta itu gila, sekarang aku percaya kalimat itu. Aku sudah dibutakan cinta, kewarasanku telah diambil alih oleh cinta. Yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah "aku akan menikah, dan aku akan memiliki Sasuke selamanya". Apa kau yakin Sakura ?

Seminggu yang lalu sahabatku Naruto koma. Dan aku baru sempat menjenguknya hari ini. Hatiku sesak melihatnya terbaring lemah di depanku. Ada beberapa selang aneh yang ditempel di dadanya, bahkan dia harus memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Seseorang sedang bersama naruto. Mungkin itu temannya. Aku berhenti mengintip mereka dari luar, dan masuk. Sepertinya seseorang itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

" Bangunlah Naruto... sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu...". Hanya sebuah kalimat tapi sangat ampuh untuk membuatku kaget dan menghentikan langkahku. Siapa orang itu, kenapa aku mengenal suara ini. Pakaian rumah sakit yang menutupi tubuhnya itu membuatku merasa asing dengan orang ini. Dia juga memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan penutup kepala. Aku jadi tidak yakin jika mengenalnya. Dia duduk disebelah ranjang naruto, dan membelakangiku. Jarak ku dengan orang itu yang tidak begitu jauh membuatku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Aku yakin mengenal suara ini.

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu Naruto . . . . . hiks". Orang itu menangis, dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Naruto. Aku yakin orang didepanku ini adalah Pria. Karena itulah aku merasa aneh dengan sikapnya pada Naruto. Ciuman yang diberikannya di tangan Naruto semakin membuatku meragukan gender orang tersebut.

"Kau akan sembuh Naruto, kau tidak boleh menyerah... aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mendoakanmu...". Naruto pernah bercerita padaku tentang seseorang yang disukainya. Dan tidak mungkin orang didepanku ini adalah orangnya. Mana mungkin Naruto menyukai lelaki. Karena akulah orang yang disukai Naruto. Dan aku tau Naruto masih menyukaiku, karena dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau sembuh Naruto," suara orang tersebut benar benar penuh dengan kesungguhan, dan ketulusan. Aku yakin orang ini memang punya perasaan khusus terhadap Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin aku meninggalkannya, dan memberikannya untukmu , aku sama sekali tidak keberatan naruto, aku tau kau begitu mencintainya . .". Kalimat yang diucapkan orang itu sangat ambigu. 'Orang yang dicintai Naruto'? , dan orang didepanku ini akan merelakannya untuk Naruto. Aku benar benar yakin kata cinta yang diucapkan naruto padaku adalah sungguhan. Bahkan aku ingat beberapa hari sebelum naruto koma, aku menamparnya karena ciuman sepihak yang diberikannya untukku. Aku bisa melihat rasa sakit hati naruto padaku di matanya. Jadi aku yakin yang dimaksud orang didepanku ini adalah aku. Kalau begitu bukankah arti dari kalimat tadi adalah orang itu rela meninggalkan kekasihnya demi naruto, karena naruto mencintai kekasih orang tersebut. Kalau begitu bukankah itu artinya orang di depanku ini adalah...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto..."

"BRUKK!". Sebuah kalimat yang mengagetkanku. Baru saja aku ingin menolak mempercayai kesimpulan yang baru kubuat. Sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatku sakit jika yang itu adalah benar. Dan orang itu malah mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih mengagetkanku. Bingkisan buah-buahan yang kubawapun terjatuh. Orang itu langsung menoleh dan menatap tepat ke kedua mataku. Aku dapat melihat keterkejutan dimata orang itu. Kupikir hanya aku saja yang merasa luar biasa kaku di sekujur tubuhku. Kekagetan yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuhku barusan, sepertinya dia juga mengalaminya.

"sa..su..sasuke...kau...". Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari tatapannya. Aku baru saja mendapatkan jawaban dari keraguan atas kesimpulan yang baru saja kupikirkan. Tidak , lebih dari itu , aku mendapatkan jawaban dari semua keraguanku selama ini sekarang. Mengapa mata sekelam malam itu selalu kosong, kenapa aku tidak melihat cinta dimatanya. Sekarang aku paham. Aku tau jawabannya.

Sasuke tidak mencintaiku.

**To Be Continued . . .**

Arigatou sudah mau membaca fic saya xD

Review please... xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto

Theme : Hurt/Comfort

"_sa..su..sasuke...kau...". Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari tatapannya. Aku baru saja mendapatkan jawaban dari keraguan atas kesimpulan yang baru saja kupikirkan. Tidak , lebih dari itu , aku mendapatkan jawaban dari semua keraguanku selama ini sekarang. Mengapa mata sekelam malam itu selalu kosong, kenapa aku tidak melihat cinta dimatanya. Sekarang aku paham. Aku tau jawabannya. _

_Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. _

**Break Down Love**

_Chapter 02_

Terkejut, tidak percaya, marah, cemburu, kecewa, semua bercampur di dadaku. Sesak sekali rasanya. Keraguanku telah terjawab. Sasuke mencintai orang lain dibelakangku. Sebenarnya bukan orang lain, karena dia adalah laki-laki yang telah lama menjadi sahabatku.

Kenapa harus Naruto ?

Kenapa harus Naruto yang kau sukai Sasuke ?

Kenapa harus sahabatku ?

Ingin ku lepaskan semua tanyaku. Berteriak sekuat suaraku sampai amarahku menguap. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan.

" sakura, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?". Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku yakin matanya menangkap raut amarahku dan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti menetes ini. Sejak kapan dia jadi bodoh, hingga menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan seperti itu? Aku tidak kuat lagi, dadaku sesak sekali, sangat perih.

"maaf sudah mengganggu, permisi...". Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini, tidak ada kekuatan lagi untuk menatap matanya. Aku hampir sampai di pintu keluar ruangan ini, tapi tarikan sasuke di lengan kiriku menghentikanku.

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku akan menjelaskan semua hal yang baru saja kau dengar dan kau lihat ," terlalu datar, tidak ada rasa bersalah dalam suaranya, hebat sekali dia.

" aku tidak butuh . . . kau pikir seberapa bodoh aku hingga tidak bisa mencerna sendiri apa yang baru kulihat?" tidak perlu kusembunyikan isakan yang menyertai suaraku. Kusentakkan lengannya hingga genggamannya di tanganku terlepas. Sejujurnya tidak ada tenaga untuk berlari, tapi entah mengapa kakiku terus berlari tanpa henti.

" SAKURAA!" hanya teriakannya yang mencoba menahanku, dia sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kupikir dia akan mengejarku, menghentikanku, dan mengatakan yang ingin kudengar saat ini. Tapi dia membiarkanku berlari sendiri membawa kekesalan ini. Kepalaku dipenuhi ribuan tanya yang memusingkan, usahaku untuk berusaha tenang tidak berguna. Air mata sedikit mengaburkan pandanganku, makian seseorang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak pun tak membuat langkahku berhenti berlari. Sebenarnya mengapa aku berlari? Apa yang kuhindari? Aku sendiri tidak tau. Kakiku terasa lemas hingga aku berhenti berlari dengan sendirinya. Aku terduduk lemah, terengah-engah dan terus terisak. Baru kusadari aku sudah berada di luar gedung rumah sakit. Tidak memperdulikan sekitar, semakin keras saja aku menangis.

"TIN-TINNNN" refleks aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memekakkan telinga itu. Belum sempat aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat, tubuhku telah terlempar merasakan kerasnya aspal. Rasa sakit bukan main mendera kepalaku. Kedua tangan dan kakiku terasa perih tak tertahankan. Apa yang telah terjadi? Didepanku terlihat sebuah mobil bertuliskan 'AMBULANS' dibagian depannya, dan beberapa orang yang mengerumuniku. Teriakan dan suara berisik di sekitarku, membuatku berpikir bahwa mobil ambulans di depanku itu telah menabrakku. Dan tiba tiba saja, aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun dan pandanganku menghitam.

"aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mau makan" suara datar itu membuatku semakin muak.

"kau tidak lihat ? aku baru saja muntah ! mana bisa aku makan dengan muntahan berceceran seperti itu! " Maki ku pada sasuke, sambil menunjuk OB yang sedang membersihkan muntahanku.

"emm...bisa tolong cepat sedikit, sakura-chan tidak nafsu makan melihat muntahan itu" celoteh pria pirang disampingku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, kedua iris safirnya balik menatapku. Kekhawatiran tersirat di raut wajahnya. Tidakkah dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Terakhir kali aku melihat kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan , tapi sekarang dia bisa duduk disampingku.

"sebaiknya kau kembali sana ke ruang ICU , apa kau tidak tau kalau wajah pucatmu itu sangat menakutkan . . . " ujarku pada naruto.

"tenang saja aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin menemani sakura-chan disini." Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata naruto. Dengan wajah yang terlalu pucat itu, bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau dirimu baik baik saja. Kau pasti pasien paling aneh yang pernah ada, naruto. Bahkan kau bisa sadar dari koma hanya karena pertengkaran ku dengan sasuke kemarin. Memangnya seberapa keras teriakan sasuke, hingga membuatmu terbangun.

"sakura, lantai sudah bersih, kau mau makan sekarang?" suara datar sasuke memecah keheningan yang kubuat barusan. Cepat sekali OB tadi menghilang, dan lantai sudah bersih sekarang.

"aku tidak mau." Tolakku dengan ketus.

"kau harus makan." Kenapa suara datarnya itu malah terdengar semakin datar.

"sakura-chan, sudah dua belas jam kau tidak sadarkan diri, apa kau tidak lapar? Kau muntah barusan karena perutmu kosong, ditambah tubuhmu masih shock karena kecelakaan kemarin malam." Tentu saja aku lapar naruto, hanya saja aku tidak mau disuapi sasuke. Apa kau tidak lihat wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya itu, apa dia terkena amnesia hingga tidak ingat kejadian kemarin malam. Kenapa dia bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"ugh..." betapa terkejutnya aku saat menemukan asal suara barusan, darah mengalir dari sela sela jari naruto yang membekap hidungnya.

"naruto . . . hidungmu... berdarah?"

"ukh . . . kenapa harus mimisan disini sih . . ." kedua tangan naruto berusaha menutupi hidungnya, tapi darah terus mengalir dari sana. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah sama sekali tidak ada raut kepanikan di wajahnya.

"maaf sakura-chan, kau pasti tidak nyaman melihat ini, aku ke toilet dulu ya . . ." dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"biar kutemani." Tiba tiba sasuke menyahut sambil menyambar lengan naruto. Wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu, menampakkan sedikit raut khawatir. Baru kali ini aku melihat perasaan di kedua bola matanya. Beberapa saat lalu ketika aku baru siuman, aku tidak melihat apapun di mata sasuke , kosong seperti biasa. Tidakkah dia khawatir padaku? Khawatir pada kekasihnya ini ? perban dikepalaku ini, gips di lengan kananku ini, tidakkah kau melihatnya? sahabatku naruto, begitu khawatir padaku, sampai ia keluar dari ruang rawatnya hanya untuk melihat keadaanku, tapi kekasihku sasuke sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku.

"kau disini saja teme, temani saku-mmbb!" tiba-tiba naruto langsung membekap erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera berlari keluar.

"uhuukkk – ookkhhh hooeek . . . .ukh uhukk . . . BRUKK.." suara naruto dan debuman keras barusan membuatku khawatir. Sasuke sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Naruto! Astaga...toloong! . . . . suster suster! . . .tolong naruto pingsan!" aku hanya bisa mendengar jerit panik sasuke. Cidera di kaki kananku melarangku untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada tuan naruto?"

"aku tidak tahu. . . tadi dia mimisan lalu tiba tiba . . . tiba tiba dia sudah pingsan disini dengan mulut berdarah seperti itu . . ."

"dia harus segera ditangani , kita bawa dia ke UGD." Suara orang orang diluar itu benar benar membuatku ikut panik. Ada apa dengan naruto?

"CKLEK . . ." suara pintu yang dibuka itu menolehkanku, seseorang yang menampakkan diri disana membuatku . . . . bingung harus merasa bagaimana.

"waktunya makan siang." Kata sasuke setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjangku.

"tadi pagi kau sudah tidak makan, jadi sekarang kau harus makan." Aku hanya diam tidak menyahutinya. Tidak ada niat untuk menolak kali ini, karena sejujurnya perutku sudah berbunyi terus sejak tadi. Kulahap setiap suapan nasi yang disodorkannya. Hanya suara sendok dan piring berbenturan yang menginterupsi keheningan di ruangan ini. Sampai aku selesai menghabiskan makan siangku dan minum obat pun aku enggan untuk bersuara memecah keheningan.

"sekarang tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya." Sasuke mulai menaikkan selimut ke tubuhku.

"aku tidak mengantuk." Aku menghentikan gerakannya untuk menyelimutiku.

"aku bukan butuh tidur sekarang tapi . . ." aku menggantung kalimatku, aku tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan kalimat tersebut.

"aku butuh penjelasan." Ku coba untuk menatap kedua bola matanya saat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Lagi lagi hanya kekosongan yang kudapat.

"kau butuh tidur. Tidurlah . . ."

"sejak kapan kau menyukai naruto?" tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan, membuatnya berhenti melangkah menuju pintu. Dia diam .

"kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?"

". . . . . . ."

"kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang semua yang kulihat kemarin!"

"kau tidak bodoh sakura. Kau bisa mencerna sendiri apa yang kau lihat kemarin kan . . ."

DEG! Jawaban macam apa itu.

"Jelaskan padaku AYAM!" dia memancing amarahku keluar. Kalau sudah marah kata kataku tidak akan dapat terkontrol lagi.

"mengapa kau tega . . . kau harus menjelaskan, sasuke . . ." mataku memanas, tenggorokanku tercekat.

"perasaanku bukan mainan sasuke, hatiku bukan barang . . .katakan padaku mengapa kau tega padaku?"

"maaf"

apa? Apa katanya? Maaf?

"begitukah caramu meminta maaf ?" mengatakan maaf dengan memunggungiku, yang benar saja.

Sasuke mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan menatap kedua mataku dengan . . . tunggu . . . aku melihat sesuatu dimatanya, tatapannya begitu berbeda kali ini.

"maaf"

". . . ." wajah itu terlalu datar, aku tidak dapat membacanya. Tapi kata maafnya terasa berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, terasa seperti menyiram semua amarahku, terasa sekali di dadaku. Inilah yang kubenci darinya, kata katanya mampu menembus hatiku.

"jelaskan sasuke . . . kumohon . . . "

"kau belum cukup siap untuk mendengarkanku sakura" jawabnya dengan begitu datar.

Darimana kau tau aku siap atau tidak? Hanya diriku sendiri yang mengetahui tentang diriku. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa lagi, agar sasuke mau menjelaskan padaku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, berhenti membaca bola matanya. Kupandangi tanganku yang terbungkus gips, mendadak aku teringat dengan pernikahanku. Kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkanku untuk melaksanakan pernikahan itu.

Semua kekesalanku menguap begitu saja hanya dengan kata katanya, dan sekarang pikiranku malah disibukkan dengan bagaimana pernikahanku nanti yang tinggal tiga hari lagi.

"batalkan pernikahan kita," aku tidak tau mengapa ia terkejut mendengar kalimatku tadi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"batalkan pernikahan kita, masa kau nggak paham kalimat sesederhana itu sih?"

"kenapa?"

"kau buta ya? Aku tidak bisa jalan, kepalaku bocor, tanganku tidak bisa bergerak! aku tidak bisa menikah dengan kondisi begini. " lagi pula niatku untuk menikah dengan sasuke benar benar goyah sekarang, setelah mengetahui dia menyukai naruto.

"kau bisa duduk di kursi roda,"

"hah?!" apa dia gila? Kenapa sepertinya dia begitu ingin menikahiku. Dari awal aku memang tidak mengerti pola pikirnya. Walaupun akulah yang dari awal, merasa paling bahagia atas pernikahan ini, tapi sejujurnya sasuke yang paling antusias dan menginginkan pernikahan ini.

"apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau ingin menikahiku, Tapi kau berbuat seperti ini padaku, apa maksudmu sebenarnya sasuke?" semua yang dilakukannya benar benar membuatku bingung, kalau dia mencintai naruto lalu mengapa dia malah melamarku, jelas pernikahan ini tidak didasari cinta. Lalu apa? Mengapa sasuke melakukan ini padaku?

"jika waktunya telah tiba, kau akan mengetahuinya sakura . . ." terdengar lirih tapi cukup jelas untuk ditangkap pendengaranku. Dia mulai melangkah menjauh dari hadapanku.

"beristirahatlah . . . . jangan pikirkan apapun." Kata sasuke sebelum menutup pintu.

**To be Continue . . . .**

Author's note :

Terima kasih kepada readers yang telah membaca fict saya ini, dan juga yang telah mereview fict saya. #emang ada yang mau baca? Wkwkwkwwkwk

buat farah , Eysha 'CherryBlossom , .5 makasi udah mau ninggalin jejak review kalian xD

See u next chap . . . xD

Review please . . . .


End file.
